The Bet
by cleotheo
Summary: With the final quidditch match of the year drawing near, and Gryffindor and Slytherin both in contention for the quidditch cup, Ron Weasley makes a rash bet with Draco Malfoy over the outcome of the match between their teams. But will the loser really be able to pay up, or will they face being humiliated in front of the entire school? Fun, lighthearted five part story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I thought I would publish a short, fun story to run alongside Wicked Game on a Wednesday. The Bet has five chapters and will be published every Wednesday. It's set in a universe with no war, and not too much tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It's just a fun and light-hearted story, and I hope people enjoy it.**

* * *

Following a very thorough three hour training session, a very satisfied Slytherin quidditch captain, Draco Malfoy, called an end to proceedings. It was just over a week before the final game of the year, between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Draco felt the team were in a very good position to beat their long-time rivals. He was quietly confident that come the end of the year Slytherin would win the quidditch cup and be crowned champions in his final year at Hogwarts.

Draco had actually won the quidditch cup during his second year, which was his first year on the team. However, since then Gryffindor had dominated the competition and for the last couple of years, not only had the lions won the cup, but they'd done so by squashing all opposition, Slytherin included. Although Draco was determined that the same thing wouldn't be happening this year, and the Slytherins had worked harder than ever before on their game. They'd already thrashed both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, now all they had to do was beat Gryffindor and the cup was theirs.

"So what do you think?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, asked as the team made their way towards the changing rooms. "Are we ready?"

"If we're not ready now, we'll never be," Draco replied. "I'm confident we can beat Gryffindor. This is the best team we've had for years."

"Although heaven help Slytherin next year," Theo Nott chuckled. "They'll be losing five players all in one go."

Of the seven players on the team, five of them were seventh years. Draco had been the first to join the team way back in his second year, and he'd been joined on the team in third year by his oldest friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise had then joined the team in sixth year, the year Draco had taken over as captain, and after narrowly missing out on a slot in sixth year, Theo had joined the team this year.

"But at least we'll be leaving on a high," Draco replied.

"If we win the cup," Blaise cautioned.

"Have some faith Blaise, we're going to win," Draco chuckled as he carefully placed his brand new Firebolt Extreme in the corner of the room before he started shedding his uniform in order to take a shower.

By the time Draco and his friends had showered and changed into their everyday clothes, the two fifth years who played chaser alongside Theo had already headed back to the castle. Vince and Greg then quickly said their goodbyes and headed off to the kitchens to try and grab a snack before dinner time.

"Do you fancy coming up to the head dorms?" Draco asked Blaise and Theo as they entered the castle.

"Yeah, let us just drop our brooms off in our room," Blaise replied.

Draco headed down to the dungeons with his friends as they dropped off their broomsticks, before they all headed up to the head dorms which were situated on the third floor. Draco shared the spacious dorms with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and when the boys entered they found she was already settled in the common room with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Being practising for when we beat you next week?" Harry asked with a chuckle when the three Slytherins entered the room and he saw Draco carrying his expensive new broomstick.

"In your dreams, Potter," Draco retorted. "We're going to thrash you this year."

"That's what you say every year," Harry laughed. "Tell me Malfoy, have you ever beaten me?"

"There's a first time for everything," Draco muttered.

"Boys, don't argue," Hermione scolded. Although truth be told things had improved a great deal between her friends and the Slytherins over the course of the year and instead of the old hateful sniping that used to occur, it was merely light banter the boys were indulging in.

"Yes Miss," Blaise replied cheekily as he threw himself into an empty chair. "Have I ever told you Granger that I love a bossy witch? I get off on being ordered around."

"It must be why you're best friends with Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked with a frown as both his friends and Hermione's laughed before restarting their bickering over who was going to win the upcoming quidditch match.

"I'm just pointing out that you're always ordering people around," Hermione said. "You're very bossy."

"That's rich coming from you," Draco snorted. "Even though I'm Head Boy and hold the same position as you, you still try and boss me around."

"That reminds me, the patrol rota has gone missing from the prefects lounge. One of us needs to go and sort it."

"I'll flip you for it," Draco said, producing a galleon from his pocket.

"Heads," Hermione called as Draco spun the coin in the air.

Catching the coin on his hand, Draco smirked and held it out for Hermione to see. "Tails. You lose, Granger."

"I swear you cheat at that," Hermione muttered. "I haven't won a toss all year."

"Some people are just luckier than others," Draco retorted with a smirk. "Off you go Granger. We wouldn't want the prefects getting confused over whose turn it was to patrol the castle."

Shaking her head and vowing never to take part in another coin toss with the Head Boy, Hermione told her friends she wouldn't be long before heading off to sort the patrols. Propping his broomstick in the corner of the room, Draco collapsed onto one of the sofas next to Theo and quickly got involved with the debate on who had the better quidditch team.

"You can't win every year," Draco pointed out. "Sooner or later someone is going to come along who is better than you, and this year, that's us. We are going to kill you next week."

"You're such a cocky git," Ron grumbled. "You'll be eating your words this time next week."

"No this time next week, we'll be celebrating winning the quidditch cup," Draco retorted.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Ron snorted.

"I would," Draco replied.

"Seriously?" Ron questioned in surprise. "You would bet on Slytherin winning the match next week?"

"I would," Draco answered with a nod. "Why? Are you offering me a bet, Weasley?"

"He can't afford a bet," Blaise laughed.

"It doesn't have to be money," Draco replied with a shrug.

"But to make it worthwhile it would have to be something of value," Theo pointed out. "Weasley doesn't have anything of value."

"They do have a point, Weasley," Draco said. "I'd enter into a wager with you, but what could you bet that I would want?"

"Hermione," Ron answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're betting Granger?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Ron replied. "You fancy her."

"So what if I do?" Draco retorted with a shrug, not bothering to deny what he knew was very obvious to anyone with eyes. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"My bet is a date with Hermione," Ron declared.

"Ron, you can't do that," Harry hissed. "You can't bet Hermione like a piece of property."

"Don't worry Harry, she needs never have to know," Ron assured his best friend. "We're going to win, so it's not like Malfoy will get his date."

"Even so, this isn't right," Harry muttered.

"Lighten up Potter, it's a bit of fun," Blaise cackled. "Unless of course you're scared that your precious team is going to lose."

"Yeah, if you're so sure you're going to win, what's the problem?" Theo asked.

"We are going to win," Harry declared confidently. He was well aware that Slytherin were a good team this year and a very real threat, but he still had every confidence that his team would prevail and win the cup yet again.

"Which means we won't lose Hermione," Ron declared. "So what do you say Malfoy? Would a date with Hermione be a good enough bet?"

"It would," Draco replied with a sly smirk. "I would expect a date in Hogsmeade. Lunch and then the whole afternoon spent together."

"Done," Ron said.

"And what would you want in return?" Draco questioned. "I'm feeling generous, Weasley, so name your price. Just what do you think a date with Granger is worth?"

Instead of answering straight away, Ron took a few moments to think of the best thing to ask for in return. As he was thinking his eyes fell to Draco's broomstick in the corner. It was a Firebolt Extreme, the newest brand of broomstick which had only been released over the summer. It was also the most expensive broomstick on the market and Ron knew he would never be able to afford one in his lifetime.

"Your Firebolt," he announced.

"You mean my brand new Firebolt which cost a small fortune?" Draco asked.

"If you're too scared, and think you're going to lose," Ron taunted with a smirk.

"Fine, the Firebolt it is then," Draco said, holding his hand out for Ron to shake.

"What happens if one of you defaults on the payment?" Theo asked as Draco and Ron shook hands, each of them wearing a look of steely determination.

"I won't," Draco replied with confidence. "My Father has always told me that you honour your debts. He also advised me to never bet something I wasn't willing to lose, and never ever bet more than I could afford to lose. I don't think I'll have a problem here. Even if I do lose, which I won't, all I have to do is hand over a broomstick."

"A very expensive broomstick," Harry pointed out.

"Still, a broomstick is easier to part with than the bet Weasley's put up," Draco pointed out. "When he loses, he'll have to produce a date with Granger. Can he even do that?"

"Firstly, I won't lose," Ron argued. "And secondly, I can deliver on my bet."

"Even so, I think some sort of arrangement should be reached," Theo said. "How about a forfeit if someone fails to deliver on their bet? We can pick Weasley's forfeit if he doesn't deliver Granger, and if Draco fails to hand over the broomstick, you two can pick a one for him."

"That sounds fair to me," Blaise said with a nod. "And sealed with an unbreakable vow, I think."

"Unbreakable vows are not to be messed with," Ron pointed out with a slight frown.

"Who's messing?" Draco retorted. "I take betting very seriously. You can still back out Weasley. But if you're doing this, we take the vow. Either the loser pays up following the match, or else they undergo a forfeit picked by the winner."

"Ron, maybe you should walk away with dignity," Harry whispered to his best friend. "Maybe you both should," he amended, speaking louder so that Draco could hear. "Hermione won't approve of being put up as a bet."

"Weasley was the one who put her on the table," Draco pointed out. "I've given him an out if he wants to take it."

"I don't," Ron declared. "Let's do this. I'll agree to the vow and to the forfeit if the loser fails to pay."

Even though Harry was decidedly uncomfortable with the entire thing, he watched as Draco and Ron exchanged promises and sealed it with an unbreakable vow. Now whoever lost the bet would have to pay up or else face a forfeit, and Harry could only imagine how embarrassing the forfeit would be for the loser if it ever came to that.

"Nice doing business with you, Weasley," Draco said as he rose to his feet. "I'll look forward to my date with Granger."

"And I'll look forward to getting my hands on your broomstick, Malfoy," Ron retorted. "Enjoy it while you can. Soon it will be mine."

"If you say so Weasley," Draco replied with a smirk as he flicked his wand to banish his broomstick into his bedroom. "Come on boys, let's head back down to the dungeons. I've got a date to plan."

When the Slytherins had exited the room, laughing and joking, Harry turned to Ron and shook his head. "I can't believe you've just done that."

"Nor can I," Ron admitted as he paled and look at his best friend in horror. To be honest he'd been caught up in the moment and hadn't wanted to back down in front of the Slytherins. "Hermione is going to kill me, isn't she?"

"She is," Harry confirmed with a nod. "Unless she doesn't find out."

"We need to win more than ever," Ron said. "I can't lose, Harry. If I do, I'm a dead man."

"Luckily, we're not going to lose. So unless Malfoy opens his big mouth, Hermione needs never have to know that you bet her against a broomstick." Harry said confidently, hoping that he was right and Ron wasn't about to land himself in trouble with their feisty best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –** **I've decided to publish a chapter today because I want to deal with a guest reviewer who all but accused me of stealing this story. I've actually had my stories stolen before (often just lifted word for word, but in a couple of cases the characters were changed to try and hide the fact it was stolen work), and I am deeply offended and hurt by the allegations.**

 **I'm not saying that there isn't other stories with similar ideas out there, as I'm sure there's plenty of stories revolving around a bet. A good portion of fanfiction actually relies on the same basic ideas – especial in this fandom where the same ideas of often utilised to different purposes. For example one of my favourite topics to write about is reunions. I've written several reunion stories myself, and I know they're popular all over the fandom. Memory loss is also popular, as is marriage law, dark Hermione stories and dozens more basic ideas.**

 **As for the points of this story which is supposed stolen from another story - this story came from an idea of someone betting Draco a date with Hermione. Ron was the logical choice to make the bet as I can't think of anyone else reckless enough to make such a bet without thinking. Quidditch was the obvious thing for them to be betting over (especially as I wanted them to be in school during the story). As for Draco's side of the bet, I considered several things for his bet, but I settled on a broomstick firstly because the bet with quidditch related and since Ron has never owned anything like a brand new, expensive broom, I thought it would appeal to him. I used the unbreakable vow because I could see no other way of enforcing the bet, and without it the loser could have just backed out and claimed they weren't serious. I included the forfeits because it's obvious that certain parties might not be able to pay up. After all, Ron has no say over what Hermione does and has no right to be betting her on a quidditch match.**

 **I'm not saying there's not another story out there with some similar ideas, but I did not steal** **from** **it. This is my own work, as is all the stories I write. I would like to think that my regular readers would know that not only do I not need to steal other people's work, I wouldn't dream of doing such a horrible thing. I put time and effort into this story (just like I do with all my others), and it is very upsetting to have someone come along and accuse me of doing something I would never dream of doing.**

* * *

Hermione entered The Great Hall on the morning of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, relieved that finally the quidditch season would be drawing to a close and the focus on the sport would cease. Hermione had always found the focus on quidditch around school to be excessive, but things seemed to have gotten totally out of hand over the last week. It didn't matter where she went, all anyone wanted to talk about was the match and who would win the quidditch cup. It hadn't seemed to occur to anyone that final exams were also coming up and in Hermione's opinion they were far more important than some stupid quidditch match.

Settling down at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and opposite Ron, Hermione greeted her friends. Harry greeted her with a cheery good morning in between munching on his toast, but Ron barely lifted his head from staring at an untouched bowl of porridge.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked in concern. Normally at meal times, Ron ate twice as much as anyone else, but it looked as though he hadn't yet touched any of his breakfast.

"It's nerves for the big match," Harry said when Ron opened his mouth to reply and nothing came out.

"For Merlin's sake, it's only a game of quidditch," Hermione tutted. "There are more important things to be worrying about. For example, have either of you started your revision for your N.E.W.T.S?"

"We've got plenty of time for that," Harry said, trying to sound more confident than he felt about final exams. Truthfully he had tried to start revising, but quidditch had been all he could think about for months, and it had only gotten worse over the last week when the importance of Gryffindor winning had become even more pertinent.

"Don't come crying to me in a few days when all this is over and you realise you've neglected the real reason we're at Hogwarts in favour of some stupid game," Hermione remarked as she grabbed some toast and a small pot of marmalade.

"Quidditch isn't stupid," Ron muttered, finally finding his voice.

"I know it's not worth making yourself ill over," Hermione pointed out. "Seriously Ron, you look terrible. It's not a matter of life and death you know. It's just a simple game of quidditch."

"It's not a simple game," Harry argued. "This game is the most important game we've ever played. This is our final chance to win the quidditch cup."

"Even so, it's not worth getting too stressed over," Hermione retorted. "I mean look at Ron, Harry. He's so pale he makes Malfoy looked tanned."

Ron moaned slightly at the mention of the Slytherin, and muttering an excuse he jerked to his feet and fled from the room before he was sick.

"See, that is not healthy," Hermione said to Harry, giving him a disapproving look as though he was to blame for Ron's fragile state of health. "No-one should get so worked up over a game. Even if you lost, it wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?"

"It just might be," Harry muttered as he got to his feet. "I need to go and check on Ron. You are coming to the match, aren't you?"

"I am," Hermione replied with a sigh. She would honestly much rather stay in the castle doing some revision, but she'd always supported her friends when they played quidditch and as always she would be there to cheer them on.

"See you then," Harry called as he rushed off to find Ron so he could try and get him in shape to actually play the match he'd worked himself into a state about.

Hoping that Ron was alright, and that he overcame his nerves before the match started, Hermione finished her breakfast in peace. She then returned to the head dorms where she pulled on her jacket and wrapped her red and gold scarf around her neck. All set, she headed off down to the quidditch pitch and joined the rest of the students settling into the stands to watch the final game of the year.

"Hermione, over here," Neville Longbottom called from the front of the stand, where he was sitting with Seamus Finnigan.

Making her way through the Gryffindors, Hermione found that the two boys had saved her a seat in between them. Settling down between her two friends, Hermione pushed aside her dislike of quidditch and allowed herself to be caught up in the festive atmosphere in the stand. It was obvious that most of the Gryffindors were expecting a win for their team and another quidditch cup to add to the tally the team had won over the last few years.

"Did you see Ron this morning?" Seamus asked Hermione with a frown.

"Briefly," Hermione replied. "He didn't look to be in a good way."

"He was a mess when I saw him," Seamus said with a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I know this is a big game, but he's played in big games before. I'm sure he wasn't even this nervous before his first match."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets out there," Hermione said, trying to be positive and have faith in her best friend.

Sadly it quickly became clear that Hermione's positivity had been misplaced when the teams emerged onto the pitch and Ron was visibly shaking with nerves. At either side of her, Neville and Seamus emitted twin groans of worry and exchanged a nervous look. However, none of the other Gryffindors had noticed Ron's nerves and the noise was still at fever pitch in the stand as the two teams lined up.

In the centre of the pitch the two captains, Harry and Draco, shook hands and promised Madam Hooch to play a clean game. With a sharp blow of her whistle, Madam Hooch released the balls and the game began. As always the snitch had vanished immediately and while the two seekers rose high above the stadium to get the best view of the playing area, the real match began among the other players. The Slytherins quickly took control of the quaffle and with less than a minute played, Theo whacked the quaffle past a floundering Ron and scored the first goal of the match.

"I hope he improves," Seamus muttered, shaking his head as Ron looked totally unsure of himself in front of the Gryffindor goal.

Unfortunately, Ron's performance didn't improve over the first half hour of the game. Every time the Slytherins had the quaffle near to the goal, Ron would let his nerves get the better of him and let them score goals at will. The only consolation was that the Gryffindor chasers, in particularly Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, were having a good game and while they weren't scoring as many goals as the Slytherins, they were staying in touching distance of the team in green and silver.

As the game continued, Ron's game started to improve and by the forty five minute mark he was pulling off some spectacular saves. The deficit between the two teams was also slowly coming down and by the time the game had been going on for nearly an hour Slytherin were only forty points ahead. It was becoming clear that as long as Ron kept his composure the Slytherins wouldn't build up an insurmountable lead, and then the result of the game would rest firmly on the shoulders of the two seekers, who had yet to spot the little golden ball which could win them the match and the cup.

"Come on Ron, you can do it," Seamus cheered loudly as Ron saved a goal from Theo by the very tips of his fingers.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the save seemed to give Ron some more confidence. However, her relief was short lived as moments after his save, Draco swooped into the field of play and barked a few orders at his chasers. The three chasers then exchanged smirks before swooping in a formation and stealing the quaffle mid-pass from the Gryffindors. They then turned towards their goal and still working as a team, flew towards Ron with such intensity that the Gryffindor keeper ended up spinning on the spot as the trio soared past him and deposited the quaffle through the middle ring.

Whatever Draco has said to his team seemed to have put extra energy into the game as from there on in they were unstoppable. The three chasers worked in perfect harmony and they attacked the Gryffindor goal with such speed and such regularity even Ron's harshest critic would have felt sorry for him. Truth be told there was very little he could do against the onslaught and every goal he did manage to save was a victory in itself. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to keep Gryffindor in the game and as the Slytherins had the quaffle a good ninety percent of the time they soon build up a lead so great that even Harry catching the snitch wasn't going to do them any good.

"I hate games like these," Neville moaned, as all around them the noise levels had dropped and a sense of foreboding flooded the Gryffindor stand. "What's poor Harry to do? Catch the snitch and still lose the game, or hold off and hope the team can claw their way back into it before Malfoy catches the snitch?"

"I can't see us clawing our way back into it," Seamus said despondently. "Our guys can hardly get hold of the quaffle. You have to hand it to the Slytherins, they've played out of their skins today. In this mood, I don't think anyone could have beaten them."

"They have been good," Hermione agreed with a nod. "I think today we're just going to accept that the better team won, and unfortunately it wasn't Gryffindor."

Seamus and Neville nodded in agreement, as they turned back to watch the final action of the game. As the goals continued to pour in for Slytherin, the Gryffindors tried to get back into it, but they just didn't have enough possession of the quaffle. As for poor Harry, he was stuck searching for the snitch, not wanting to catch it and win the game, but wanting to catch it and put his team out of their misery. It was clear to everyone both playing and watching that Slytherin had won the game, and all they were waiting for now was the final act to seal the victory and hand the quidditch cup to the Slytherins.

After almost an entire game where the focus had been on the chasers and the goals they could score, attention turned to the seekers. To tell the truth, neither Harry or Draco had even caught a glimpse of the snitch during the match and it was the most tedious and annoying game either wizard had ever played in. Of course Draco was thrilled with his team's performance, but he did wish the game had held a bit more action for himself. Like Harry, he was growing weary of the search and just wanted the game to be over and done with.

As if by magic, Harry then caught sight of the snitch for the first time. With hopes of ending the torment for his teammates, he took off after the tiny golden ball at rapid speed. Even though Draco himself hadn't seen the snitch, he took off after Harry and thanks to his superior broomstick was soon on level pegging with his fellow seeker. As he came alongside Harry, his eyes located the snitch and he didn't lose sight of the golden ball as he surged passed his rival and closed in on the snitch. With the speed of his new broomstick, Draco soared past the snitch and plucked it from the air, finally ending the game.

As the whistle blew and the match announcer declared Slytherin the winners, the Slytherins burst into cheers and began to celebrate. The other houses all clapped to support the victors and Hermione was proud that even the Gryffindors managed to clap, despite their obvious disappointment. Gryffindor may have lost, but there wasn't one person watching the match in their stand that didn't think that at the end of the day, the best team had won. Slytherin deserved their victory, and even the Gryffindors didn't spite them their deserved win.

"We should go and offer out condolences," Seamus said, watching as the Gryffindor team gathered in a defeated group in the centre of the pitch. Ron in particular looked downhearted and Hermione suspected he was going to take the loss badly and blame himself.

By the time Hermione, Neville and Seamus made their way down to the pitch, the Slytherins had gone into the changing rooms, leaving a defeated Gryffindor team to slowly follow after them. Slowly the team trooped towards the changing rooms, only pausing when they reached, Hermione, Seamus and Neville.

"I'm sorry guys," Hermione said.

"Today just wasn't our day," Harry replied with a sigh.

"The Slytherins were in top form," Seamus agreed.

"I've never seen them play like that," Ginny remarked with a low whistle. "They were awesome."

"Yeah, we just couldn't get our hands on the quaffle," Dean added.

"I certainly couldn't," Ron grumbled. "I let in far too many goals."

"You were great, Ron," Hermione insisted with a smile. "Granted, you were a bit nervous as first, but then you got into your stride. You made some great saves. It wasn't your fault Slytherin then upped their game."

"They were unstoppable Ron," Ginny said gently. In other circumstances she might have blamed her brother for letting in so many goals, but she knew Slytherin had been on fire and there wasn't a keeper in the school who could have kept them at bay, even their own keeper, Blaise, would have been ground into submission by the force his chasers had shown for the latter half of the match.

"It's no-one's fault," Dean confirmed and all the other Gryffindors nodded in agreement with their team-mate. "The Slytherins were the better team today, and they deserved to win."

Ron slowly nodded his head, although he didn't look as though he was at all buoyed by the support he was receiving. In fact as he headed into the changing rooms with the rest of team, Hermione thought her best friend still looked as though the loss had devastated him. What she didn't know was that Ron wasn't blaming himself for losing the quidditch match, he was worrying about how to tell Hermione that he now owed Draco a date with her because of a bet he'd stupidly placed. Quidditch was the last thing on Ron's mind as he braced himself for the wrath of Hermione when she found out just what he'd done, and the mess he'd landed himself in with the Slytherins.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for the support I received, following last week's extra update. I really appreciate it, and want to thank all the wonderful people on this site who encourage me to keep writing and doing what I love. Thanks.**

* * *

Sitting in the Gryffindor changing rooms, Ron cradled his head in his hands as his teammates slowly cleaned up and got changed following the match. Since everyone thought Ron was blaming himself for the loss, his teammates had all spoken to him personally and ensured him that he'd done nothing wrong. Ironically enough, Ron believed what they were saying and although he was annoyed with his sluggish start to the game, he was well aware that once the Slytherins upped their game, he'd stood no chance against them. They'd simply been outplayed, and there was no point getting upset over something you couldn't control.

However, Ron's thoughts weren't on the match they'd just played. They were on the bet he'd rashly made with Draco. Ron knew the second he'd made the bet that he'd done the wrong thing, but he'd been caught up in the moment and hadn't wanted to back down in front of the Slytherins. Although even then he never thought Gryffindor would lose and he would have to pay up. Yet here he was, the loser, and unless he wanted to undergo some humiliating forfeit, he had to get Hermione to go on a date with her fellow head.

"What do I do Harry?" Ron moaned as the final player left the changing room. While Harry had at least showered and changed, unlike Ron, he'd stuck around to speak to his best friend in private.

"The way I see it you have two choices," Harry said as he sat down next to his friend.

"Choices?" Ron snorted, not seeing any choices himself.

"Option one, you go and see Malfoy and accept the forfeit," Harry said.

"Which will be the most humiliating thing he can think of," Ron interrupted.

"Then you have option two," Harry said with a sight shrug.

"Which is?"

"Speak to Hermione, explain everything and throw yourself on her mercy."

"And you think if I do that she'll agree to go on a date with Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Hell no," Harry snorted. "I think if she finds out about this, she'll hex your balls off."

"So you would go for option one?" Ron checked.

"I would," Harry replied with a nod. "Although I suppose even that has its risks. Aside from the humiliation you'll suffer, you'd still be relying on Malfoy and his friends keeping quiet. One of them could still tell Hermione about the bet."

"Then I'm screwed either way," Ron moaned, lowering his head back into his hands.

"It looks like it," Harry said sympathetically. "I did try and warn you."

"I know," Ron sighed, lifting his head yet again and leaning back against the wall behind the bench he was sitting on. "I just got carried away. But to be fair, I never for one minute thought we would lose the game."

"Neither did I," Harry admitted. "I don't know what Malfoy said to his chasers, but it certainly lit a fire underneath them. They were unstoppable."

"And now I've got to make a choice," Ron said softly. "Do I confess to Hermione and hope for the best, or do everything I can to keep her from finding out about the bet?"

"I think trying to keep her in the dark is your best option," Harry said. "It'll certainly be the safest."

"In that case, it looks like I'm going to have to go and throw myself on Malfoy's mercy," Ron grumbled, looking repulsed at the idea of grovelling to the blond Slytherin. "Do you think he does mercy?"

"I'm sure he'll take pity on you," Harry replied, sounding far more confident than he felt. Even though he didn't really mind Draco these days, he still couldn't picture the icy Slytherin taking pity on Ron and the mess he'd landed himself in. "Although, I would shower and change first."

"Are you going to wait?" Ron asked as he got to his feet.

"I'll be here," Harry confirmed as his friend headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later the pair emerged from the changing rooms. They knew the Slytherin players were long gone as the cries of victory had long since faded from their changing room across the corridor to the Gryffindor one. However, they had no idea if Draco was down in the dungeons celebrating with his teammates and the rest of the Slytherins, or if he was in the head dorms.

"It's actually lunch time, so why don't we grab some food before trying to find Malfoy," Harry suggested as they entered the castle via one of the back entrances.

"I don't think I can eat," Ron admitted. "But I suppose we can have a look and see if he's in The Great Hall. I can't say I fancy trying to talk to him in the Head Dorms in case Hermione overhears."

By the time they'd arrived at The Great Hall, Harry had persuaded Ron to stop so he could grab a quick bite to eat. However, when the Slytherin table was virtually deserted and there was no sign of Draco or his friends, Ron also decided to have some lunch. Despite being sick with worry over what would happen if Hermione ever got wind of his mad idea to bet her on a quidditch match, Ron still managed to eat a hearty lunch and when Harry mentioned it, he defended himself by claiming he'd had no breakfast so therefore needed the sustenance.

"Do you want to go and check the Head Dorms?" Harry asked Ron as they exited The Great Hall. Since they'd seen no sign of Hermione while they'd been eating, they were left to assume she'd returned to the Head Dorms, although she could also be up in Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay, but if Hermione's there you need to distract her while I talk to Malfoy," Ron said.

"I'll do my best," Harry vowed, hoping that if things went wrong he wasn't going to get dragged into things and find himself on the receiving end of Hermione's fiery temper.

When they got to the Head Dorms, they found Hermione was settled back in her rooms, but there was no sign of the Head Boy.

"I'm sure he's still down in the dungeons partying," Hermione remarked with a casual shrug when Harry enquired about her roommate. "I wouldn't have thought you two would be that eager to see him considering what happened this morning."

"We bear no ill will towards him or his team," Harry said. "They played better, and deserved to win."

"That's a good thing to hear, Harry," Hermione said, bestowing her friend with an approving smile. "There's nothing worse than bad sportsmanship. Sometimes you just have to admit that you were outplayed and today wasn't your today."

"You can say that again," Ron muttered.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for the defeat, Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded. "You made some great saves over the course of the match. The Slytherins were just the better team on the day."

"I know," Ron replied, offering Hermione a small smile to let her know that he wasn't beating himself up over his performance. "But it still sucks to be on the receiving end of such a thumping defeat."

"I don't suppose it's the best feeling," Hermione admitted. "How would you like some chocolate cake to cheer yourself up?"

"You have chocolate cake?" Ron asked greedily, his worries momentarily forgotten in the face of his favourite dessert.

"After the match I wanted to get back to my studying, so one of the elves kindly brought me some lunch. Although they brought me enough to feed a small army, including a whopping piece of chocolate fudge cake."

"I never say no to cake," Ron said.

Hermione retrieved the plate of leftover food from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table. Aside from the chocolate cake, there was plenty more food as well, and Harry and Ron dove into the leftovers despite having just left The Great Hall after their own lunch. Between stuffing their faces with food and relaxing with Hermione, Ron almost forgot about the bet with Draco. That was until the blond in question entered the room in high spirits alongside his two best friends.

"I hope there's going to be no trouble," Hermione warned when the Slytherins and the Gryffindors came face to face.

"You'll have no trouble from us," Draco vowed.

"Or us," Harry added.

"Good," Hermione replied with a nod of her head.

"So Weasley, how are you feeling?" Theo asked with a teasing grin. "Are you ready to pay up?"

"Pay up?" Hermione questioned with a frown. "Please tell me you haven't been betting with Slytherins?"

"What's wrong with betting with Slytherins?" Draco demanded.

"For a start, you cheat," Hermione replied.

"I won that game of poker fair and square," Draco retorted with a smirk.

"I still say you switched the cards when I answered the door to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione shot back. "If it had been Snape at the door, I would have even said you'd planned that as well."

"Honestly, Granger, just what do you think I am?" Draco questioned in fake outrage.

"Someone who doesn't like to lose," Hermione replied.

"It is true, I don't like to lose," Draco conceded. "But I promise you, that I did not cheat to win this bet. You saw the game, we won fair and square."

"You bet on the outcome of the quidditch match?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Yes," Ron whispered sheepishly.

"So you see, I couldn't cheat," Draco said.

"You did offer every chaser a bag of gold if we scored enough goals to eliminate the need for you to catch the snitch," Theo offered.

"Theo," Draco hissed, giving his friend an unimpressed glare. "I've told you before about thinking before you speak."

"Sorry," Theo apologised with a wince.

"You bribed your chasers?" Hermione questioned.

"Just a little bit," Draco replied with a slight shrug.

"Wow, you must have really wanted to win if you were willing to part with three bags of gold," Hermione chuckled.

"I happen to think the prize is worth it," Draco said with a smile.

"And just what is that prize?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to tell her, Weasley?" Draco asked, glancing at Ron who was looking distinctly pale.

"What have you done, Ron?" Hermione asked, taking in Ron and Harry's wary looks compared to the Slytherins smug ones.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I said it before I could think," Ron stammered. "It was the only thing I could think of that Malfoy would want."

"You still haven't told me what it is that you two bet," Hermione said.

"If Gryffindor won, Weasley would have gotten my new Firebolt Extreme," Draco supplied.

"You mean the most expensive broomstick ever to be sold in this country?" Hermione checked.

"That's the one," Draco confirmed.

"And just what could Ron give you that could match an expensive broomstick?" Hermione asked.

"You," Theo blurted.

"Me?" Hermione squeaked, not understanding what Theo was meaning.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron gushed. "I'll take the forfeit like a man."

"You want to take the forfeit?" Blaise asked with a smirk. "Because we've already got some good ideas. You might end up streaking around The Great Hall, professing your undying love to Professor McGonagall or even telling Professor Snape that you admire his dress sense and want to know where he buys his robes. Not to mention all the other fun things we've been discussing."

"Back up," Hermione called. "I'm lost here. Just where do I come into things?"

"It was Ron's bet," Harry answered, sensing that his best friend had once again lost the power of speech. "He offered Malfoy a date with you if Slytherin won."

"You bet me like a possession?" Hermione demanded, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "And just what makes you think I am yours to wager away, Ronald Billius Weasley? I'm not even your girlfriend, but even if I was, you would still have no right to use me as your stake in a bet."

"Oh, she's mad, she's using the full name," Draco laughed.

"And don't think you're getting out of this scot free, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione snarled. "You were a part of this whole thing."

"Hey, Weasley was the one who put you on the table," Draco argued. "I had nothing to do with it."

"And it didn't occur to you to say no?" Hermione demanded. "And I suppose you were all present," she added, focusing on each boy in turn and fixing them with an angry glare. "And not one of you decided to speak up and remind people that I'm not some toy that can be passed around. I'm a person with my own free will, and I will not be part of a wager on a damn quidditch game."

"I did try and stop them," Harry offered meekly.

"Yet the bet went ahead anyway," Hermione snapped. "Harry James Potter, you're as bad as the rest. And I'm including you two in this, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The whole lot of you disgust me."

"So I take it you won't be honouring Weasley's bet?" Theo asked nervously.

"No I will not be honouring his sodding bet," Hermione snarled. "You lot can sort this out yourselves. I'm going for a walk and I don't want to set eyes on any of you when I return, is that understood?"

Sheepishly the boys all muttered their agreement and watched as Hermione stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. For a moment after her departure, the five boys merely looked at each other, none of them quite sure what to say or how to react.

"I don't think I like Hermione anymore," Blaise joked. "Damn she is scary when she is angry."

"Yes, she is," Harry agreed.

"Yet you still made the bet, Weasley. You've got bigger balls than I gave you credit for," Blaise said with a low, impressed whistle.

"I might not have any balls once Hermione gets hold of me," Ron muttered. "I've never seen her so mad."

"Do you think there's any chance if her calming down and honouring the bet for you?" Theo asked.

"Nah," Ron admitted with a sigh. "Bring on the forfeit."

"Not yet, Weasley," Draco said. "The bet was a date with Hermione on Saturday. I'll give you until then to see if you can work on her. I'll be in the Three Broomsticks at twelve. If she doesn't show up by one, I'll take it that the bet is forfeited."

"Thanks for the extra time, Malfoy, but it won't do me any good," Ron said with a sigh. "No matter what I say, Hermione won't be there on Saturday. Hell, I'll be lucky if she even speaks to me again."

"We'll all be lucky if she speaks to any of us again," Harry snorted as he and Ron got to their feet to leave.

Saying goodbye to the Slytherins, the pair left the Head Dorms, wondering how they were going to fix things with their best friend. Although they did know that finding her when she was still mad was a bad idea. First of all they would give her time to calm down, before trying to apologise and make amends for their rash actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the dealings of the bet between Ron and Draco all taking place in the privacy of the Head Dorms, it didn't take long for word to spread around Hogwarts. It was impossible to miss the tension between Hermione and her friends, and when Ginny asked about it, Hermione had no problems informing her friend just what her brother had done. Ginny had been appalled on Hermione's behalf and Ron had ended up getting a whack around the ear from his little sister, not to mention a lecture on respecting Hermione and why it was inappropriate for him to be wagering her on a quidditch match.

As word spread about the bet, the students took different views of the situation. A lot of them found it hilarious, and they couldn't believe the nerve of Ron. Several girls backed Ginny's stance and deemed Ron's actions disrespectful, while others made it clear that in Hermione's shoes they would snap up a date with one of the sexiest wizards in the school. As for the boys, a lot of them were envious of the date Draco had potentially won, but there was a portion who reckoned there was no way they would have bet such an expensive broomstick in exchange for a date with any girl.

Word about the forfeit Ron would be forced to do if Hermione didn't turn up on the date also spread around Hogwarts, and by the end of the week, it was all anyone could talk about. Rumours were spreading like wildfire about what the Slytherins had in store for Ron, and every day his forfeit seemed to be getting more and more embarrassing. Even the staff were intrigued about the outcome of the situation, and couldn't hide their curiosity every time they heard the students discussing the latest rumours.

By the Saturday, Hogwarts was holding its collective breath as they waited to see what the outcome of the bet would be. For the first time in a long time, almost every student eligible to go down to Hogsmeade, did so, leaving behind the disappointed students that were not yet old enough to embark on a trip down to the village. The morning for most people was spent looking for any signs of Hermione, of which there was none.

A little before twelve, Draco entered The Three Broomsticks with his friends and they found the pub was already packed. There was even a corner booth crammed full of Professors, including the headmaster and all four heads of houses. It was clear to Draco and his friends that everyone wanted to see if Hermione would turn up or not.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Theo asked as Draco grabbed himself a drink from the bar and chose a table in front of the fire that was visible from every other table in the pub.

"Yeah, we already know she's not going to show," Blaise added.

"I said I would give Weasley until one," Draco replied. "Now you two go and sit with the others. I'm waiting for my date."

"If you want to sit there with everyone watching, then that's your choice," Blaise muttered with a shrug.

As his two closest friends went off to join the other Slytherins, Draco sipped on his drink, aware that he was focus of attention in the cosy pub. However, he wasn't the sole focus for long as the door opened and Ron and Harry entered the pub, flanked by the other three Gryffindor seventh year boys.

"She won't turn up, Malfoy," Ron said with a sigh as he approached the blond while the others got some drinks and found a table.

"Has she told you that?" Draco asked.

"She hasn't actually spoken to me since she found out about the bet," Ron admitted. "But you saw how angry she was. Has she told you any different?"

"No, she hasn't spoken to me either," Draco confessed. He had tried to speak to Hermione, but the current atmosphere in the head dorms was distinctly chilly.

"Why don't we put me out of my misery now and call it a day," Ron suggested. "I'm ready for my forfeit."

"I said I would give you until one, so I will," Draco said.

"You're wasting your time," Ron said with a shake of his head as he turned and walked away from the Slytherin.

As time started to tick by and there was still no sign of Hermione, it began to look as though Ron was right and Draco was in fact wasting his time. However, he'd promised to give it until one o'clock, so even as the looks and whispered gossiping from his fellow students, and Professors, began to get on his nerves, Draco remained seated at his table. At five to one, Ron once again approached his table and suggested they call it quits.

"Sorry Malfoy, it looks like you're not getting your date."

"I thought I had until one, and by my watch it's not quite there yet," a voice called from behind Ron.

"Hermione!" With a gasp, Ron whirled around to find Hermione standing in the open doorway of the pub, his sister by her side. "You came."

"I did," Hermione confirmed, stepping into the pub and frowning slightly when she saw just how crammed it was with people from Hogwarts.

"I am so grateful, thank you Hermione," Ron gushed. "You have no idea how worried I was about the forfeit. I heard that Blaise and Theo were penning a poem, called 'An Ode to Professor Snape', and that they were going to make me perform it in front of the entire school."

"Thank Merlin that will never happen," Severus Snape's drawling voice remarked from the corner of the pub.

"As fun as it would be to see just what the Slytherins would have made you do, I decided to take pity on you," Hermione said to her best friend. "Don't get me wrong, I am still mad about what you did. But you're my best friend and I can't in all good conscience sit back and let the Slytherins force you to streak around The Great Hall."

"Something we're all very grateful for," Ginny remarked. "I don't want to see my brother's tackle, and I doubt the rest of the school do."

"We could promise to make him keep his clothes on," Blaise called. "No tackle involved, I promise."

"It's too late Zabini, Hermione's here. My bet is paid," Ron gloated.

"Not quite," Draco corrected. "The deal was lunch, and then the entire afternoon spent together. Your bet is only paid, once the date is over."

"In that case, I better join you," Hermione said as Draco got to his feet and shooing Ron out of the way, pulled out the chair opposite his for Hermione to sit down. "Thank you," she muttered as she slid into the offered seat.

"Have fun," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, before dragging Ron back off to re-join the other Gryffindors.

"Is it just me, or is everyone watching us?" Hermione asked as Draco raised his hand to grab the attention of one of the waiters.

"Everyone's watching us," Draco confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Hermione replied honestly. It did feel a bit strange to be the centre of attention, but she had nothing to hide and if the staff and students of Hogwarts wanted to watch her have her lunch, they were free to do so.

After ordering their lunch from the waiter and getting Hermione a drink, the pair were free to get on with their date. However, it didn't get off to the most talkative of starts as Hermione just sat studying the blond wizard opposite her.

"Why did you really show up?" Draco asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I told you, Ron's my best friend and I didn't want to see him totally humiliated."

"I don't buy it," Draco said with a shake of his head. "There's more to it than that. Admit it, you just wanted to go on a date with me."

"And why would I want to do that?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I'm irresistible," Draco returned with a cheeky grin.

"You wish," Hermione laughed. "If anyone's irresistible, it's me. After all, you went to some pretty extreme lengths to bag a date with me."

"Extreme?" Draco questioned with a frown.

"I would call bribing your chasers with bags of gold extreme," Hermione said. "Not to mention betting your brand new broomstick. What would you have done if you'd lost?"

"Handed it over," Draco replied with a shrug. "I could have bought a new one in the summer."

"Just like that?" Hermione asked. A few years ago she would have thought of Draco's casual remark as bragging about his wealth, but she now knew him better and she knew he was merely being honest. To him it wouldn't be a big deal replacing a really expensive Broomstick, or even handing over three bags full of gold to motivate his chasers.

"Just like that. Some things are more important than Broomsticks," Draco said seriously. "You're more important."

Hermione smiled slightly at the compliment, just as their food arrived. Once their food was in front of them, and the waiter had departed again, they began to eat. By now everyone else was settling down to their own lunch, and while they still kept getting curious stares, they weren't being watched with the same intensity of earlier.

"I still don't get why you made such a big deal of this though," Hermione said. "Why go to so much trouble to get me here?"

"Ah, so that's why you turned up. You were curious about my motives."

"I am," Hermione agreed with a nod. "Why make such a big fuss over a date?" Glancing around to make sure no-one was sitting too close, she still lowered her voice before continuing. "It's not like this is new for us. We've been seeing each other for months now."

"But this time we're out in public," Draco pointed out with a sly smirk. "Not only do we not have to hide, but your friends can't object as Weasley was the one who gambled you on the match. I do believe I won the wager we made back when we first got together."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she took in the deviousness of Draco's plan. They'd actually been a couple since just before Christmas, and even though tensions between her friends and the Slytherins had been starting to die down, Hermione still hadn't thought they would accept her romance. Draco had thought otherwise and he'd made a bet with her that before the end of the year he would take her out in public and not one of her friends would object. And now Ron had played perfectly into his hands, because here there were out in public and no-one was objecting.

"I don't believe you, this is so underhand," Hermione hissed.

"I'm a Slytherin darling, underhand is in my nature," Draco drawled.

"Git," Hermione spat, annoyed that she hasn't remembered their earlier bet and realised what Draco was up to.

"You're just a sore loser, Granger," Draco teased. "You do remember the terms of our bet, don't you?"

"I do," Hermione replied with a nod.

Now Draco had won she owed him a weekend where he could call all the shots in the bedroom, and a public acknowledgement of their relationship. Not that Hermione had ever intended to keep their romance a secret forever, but she'd been planning on talking to her friends once she was sure they would accept her relationship, which was why she'd been so pleased to find her friends getting on better with the Slytherins as the year progressed. Although to be fair, if Ron was willing to bet her on a quidditch match, he couldn't have too many problems with her dating Draco.

"Do you want to do it here and now?" Draco asked.

"Not while we're eating," Hermione replied.

"I can't wait to see the look on Weasley's face when he realises he bet me a date with my own girlfriend," Draco chuckled.

"It is pretty funny," Hermione admitted with a smile. She was still unimpressed with Ron thinking he had the right to bet her, but she had to admit it was amusing that he'd lost her to her own boyfriend.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Draco checked.

"I am," Hermione replied. "With every single person involved with this scheme. One day I will make you all pay."

"Okay but next time you're shouting at us, you need to use Blaise and Theo's full names," Draco said. "You yelled at everyone else with their full names, but not them. Knowing them two, they'll think it's because you're not as mad at them."

"But I don't know their full names," Hermione pointed out. "I only know yours because we're a couple."

"Okay, Blaise's middle name is Eugene," Draco whispered.

"Eugene?" Hermione laughed. "That is so un-Blaise like."

"He hates it," Draco confided. "And Theo's middle name is Theodore."

"He's Theodore Theodore?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he's named for his father and grandfather," Draco said. "Unfortunately they're both called Theodore."

"And they couldn't have changed one of the names?" Hermione asked.

"Family tradition," Draco replied with a shrug. "For generations now the Notts have been called Theodore Theodore."

"Poor Theo," Hermione sniggered. "But that won't stop me from getting my revenge. One day when you least expect it, I'm going to pay you all back for thinking you could bet me on a quidditch game like a sack of potatoes."

"Who would bet potatoes?" Draco questioned with a laugh.

"It's an analogy," Hermione retorted with a shrug.

"At least think of a more suitable one," Draco replied. "It was more like you were a Broomstick. After all, Weasley did place you up against my Firebolt Extreme. That's a decent comparison."

"How is it decent to be compared to a sodding Broomstick?" Hermione demanded. "I'm worth far more than a broomstick."

"Oh, I know you are, and that is why I never would have put you on the table," Draco replied with a grin. "You're far too precious to wager on a quidditch match."

"You are such a suck-up," Hermione laughed.

"Just keeping my girlfriend sweet," Draco replied. "So are you ready to go public yet?"

"How about we finish the date," Hermione suggested. "I thought you wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with me."

"I do," Draco confirmed.

"In that case, let's enjoy our afternoon and once we're back up at the castle, we'll go public," Hermione said. "I'll not shirk on my bet. You'll get what you want."

"Including next weekend?" Draco asked. He already had a list full of things he wanted to try with Hermione, and he couldn't wait to get started.

"Including next weekend," Hermione promised.

Satisfied that he'd well and truly come out on top, Draco enjoyed the rest of his meal before he paid the bill and he and Hermione headed off to spend the rest of the afternoon together. Once they'd left The Three Broomsticks, their lunch date was all anyone could talk about. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that the meal seemed to have gone swimmingly. In fact on several tables bets were being exchanged as to how long it would be before they were a proper couple. Not that anyone quite expected the answer they were about to receive later that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in posting, but I was without internet yesterday. Thanks to all the people concerned about my absence, and enquiring after me, but I can reassure you all that I'm fine. I also want to thank people for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

Ron had gone down to Hogsmeade, convinced that by the end of the day he would be the laughing stock of the school. Even though he'd had a week to talk to Hermione and try and persuade her to go on the date with Draco, he'd hardly been able to talk to his friend as she was virtually ignoring him. So with no chance of persuading Hermione to help him out, Ron had been forced to admit defeat and he'd prepared himself to brave whatever forfeit the Slytherins had come up for him.

When Draco had insisted on waiting until one o'clock, before accepting that the bet wouldn't be honoured, Ron became convinced that the blond Slytherin was just heaping on the humiliation. For nearly an hour, he'd seethed about the Head Boy, deciding that his recent change of heart about the Slytherins had been wrong. Over the course of the year he'd decided that the Slytherins weren't too bad after all, but sitting in The Three Broomsticks knowing everyone was just waiting to see what his forfeit was, Ron decided that he'd been right all long and that the Slytherins were pure evil and not to be trusted.

"I've had enough of this," he muttered to his friends shortly before one. "I just want this over and done with."

"Good luck," Harry called as Ron headed off to concede defeat to Draco. Only this time he wasn't going to accept any more stalling, and like it or not Draco would have to accept that he wasn't going to get his date with Hermione.

However, just as it looked as though Ron was finally going to find out what his forfeit was, Hermione made a surprise appearance. Ron was still stunned at his best friend's arrival when Ginny hustled him away from where Draco and Hermione were about to have their date and back towards the other Gryffindors.

"Well that is a surprise," Harry remarked as Ron re-joined them and Ginny settled down with them. "I never expected Hermione to turn up."

"I think she's been planning on turning up all along," Ginny confided. "She was just angry at certain people," she added with a pointed look at her brother.

"I know, I screwed up," Ron said apologetically. "And I swear, I will make it up to Hermione."

"Maybe you already have," Neville suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a frown.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Neville said, nodding towards where Hermione was sitting with Draco.

Turning his attention to his friend, Ron realised that Neville was right and Hermione looked perfectly content with Draco. As time passed, she continued to look as though she was enjoying herself and Ron spotted her laughing several times.

"Is it just me, or is Hermione flirting with Malfoy?" he asked Harry.

"She's definitely flirting," Harry said with a nod. "But isn't that the idea of a date?"

"But I didn't even know she fancied him," Ron protested. "I knew he fancied her, which was why I suggested the date in the first place as I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the chance of going out with Hermione. But I didn't realise the attraction ran both ways."

"I think almost every girl in school fancies Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Including you?" Harry asked.

"Just a little bit," Ginny admitted with a smile. "But on a whole, I think Blaise is more my type. I prefer tall, dark and handsome, to tall, blond and mysterious."

"I didn't think Malfoy would be Hermione's type," Ron muttered.

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked. "He's about the only wizard in school who's as smart as she is. He's also not the type to be intimidated by her. I think they're a good match."

"Look on the bright side Ron. Hermione can't be too mad at you if she ends up with a boyfriend at the end of all of this," Harry said.

"I guess not," Ron said, cheering up slightly at the prospect of getting out of trouble with his ferocious best friend.

By the time Hermione and Draco finished their lunch and headed off into the village, Ron and almost every other person in the pub were convinced the seeds of romance were blossoming between the pair.

"So how do you feel about Hermione possibly getting with Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron as they left the pub.

"It's strange, but since I sort of arranged the date, I can't really complain," Ron admitted. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Ginny, I think they could be a good match," Harry replied. "Although at the end of the day, the only thing that really matters is that Hermione is happy. And if Malfoy can make her happy, I think that's great."

"I'm just happy as long as she forgives me," Ron said. "I hate it when she's mad at me."

"Yeah, being in Hermione's bad books is no fun," Harry agreed. "With any luck, Malfoy can charm her and all us this will be forgotten in a few days."

"Do you really think it'll work like that?" Ron asked.

"We can hope," Harry said. "Now come on, let's see if we can see Hermione and Malfoy and see how they're getting along."

Unfortunately, wherever Hermione and Draco were, Harry and Ron couldn't find them. In the end they ended up reuniting with the other Gryffindors before heading back up to the castle. By the time they reached Hogwarts afternoon tea was being served in The Great Hall so they settled down for something to eat. They'd only been back in school for just over half an hour before Hermione and Draco entered The Great Hall together.

The arrival of the Head Students brought an end to most conversations in The Great Hall, and everyone was watching with anticipation as the pair approached the table where Ron and the other Gryffindors were sitting.

"I hope you're not going to try and say I didn't fulfil my end of the bet," Ron said, eyeing the blond warily. There was no expression on the Slytherins face so he had no idea what he was thinking.

"Oh no, the bet is paid in full," Draco said with a smirk.

"So you had a good time?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It wasn't too bad," Hermione replied.

"Not too bad?" Draco questioned with a frown. "And here I am, thinking I'd charmed you."

"I might have been slightly charmed," Hermione admitted with a small smile.

"Only slightly?" Draco frowned.

"Fine, I was very charmed," Hermione amended. "Happy now?"

"Not quite," Draco replied. "You know what I want, Granger."

"Indeed I do," Hermione replied, stepping closer to the blond wizard. "Thank you for a perfect date, Draco."

Hermione then surprised the whole of The Great Hall when she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her lips against his. In an instant, Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and the pair were indulging in a heated kiss. Within seconds the Slytherins were whistling and cheering as the Head Students put on a very public display of affection.

"Who kisses like that on a first date?" Harry asked loudly.

"They've done that before," Ginny stated.

"What?" Ron questioned, turning to face his sister. "How do you know?"

"Just look at them," Ginny snorted, gesturing to where the pair were still wrapped in each other's arms. "That is not a first kiss."

"Of course it is," Ron insisted, reaching out and shaking Hermione's arm, putting an end to her kiss with Draco. "Tell them Hermione. Tell them you've never kissed Malfoy before."

"Actually, I have," Hermione admitted.

"You mean you've already kissed this afternoon?" Ron questioned.

"That was our first kiss of the day," Draco said. "In fact it's the first time we've kissed since she found out about the bet."

"I don't get it," Ron frowned as Draco's friends rose from the Slytherin table and came to join the group at the Gryffindor table.

"Are you telling us, you two are already a couple?" Blaise asked, grasping the situation quicker than Ron.

"Yes," Draco replied with a nod. "Since earlier this year."

"Weasley bet you a date with your own girlfriend?" Theo laughed. "That's just priceless."

"I did think it was rather amusing," Draco admitted with a smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"At first I didn't know if you would approve," Hermione said. "And I didn't want to fall out with my best friends. But then I guess I was putting off telling people as it was rather fun having a secret romance."

"But you were so mad at the bet," Ron pointed out. "Why were you so mad if you were already with Malfoy?"

"It was the principle of the thing, Ron," Hermione said. "You had no right to use me as a bargaining chip in a foolish bet. Even if you were bartering me off to my boyfriend."

"At least it all worked out in the end," Ron said with a hopeful smile.

"I guess it did," Hermione agreed with a laugh. "But just for the record, I'm still very unimpressed with all of you. And if any of you ever put me up as a bet again, I will personally see to it that you will never ride a broomstick in comfort again."

"How will you do that?" Blaise asked.

"You really don't want to know Blaise," Hermione replied with a wicked smirk. "Just don't do this again, and you'll be alright. And if you're really good, I'll keep your middle name a secret."

"You told her?" Blaise hissed at Draco, his eyes widening in panic.

"I had to, she's my girlfriend," Draco said with a serious nod of his head.

"What is it?" Theo questioned. "He'll never tell anyone. We all think it's something stupid."

"Put it this way, it's not as bad as your middle name," Hermione chuckled.

"Please say you didn't tell her," Theo pleaded, turning to Draco in horror.

"Don't worry Theodore, I won't tell a soul as long as you behave," Hermione said with a smirk.

"We'll be good," Blaise and Theo vowed together.

"Isn't power, fun," Hermione laughed. "I take it you two are also willing to behave," she said, turning to her two best friends.

"Even though you can't threaten us with our middle names, we'll behave," Harry said.

"And we will never bet you on a quidditch match again," Ron promised.

"And are you both okay with me and Draco?" Hermione checked.

"I can hardly say no when I threw you on a date with him," Ron said with a shrug. "Besides, I never thought I would say this, but he's not all that bad."

"Why thank you, Weasley," Draco returned with a slight roll of his grey eyes. "I don't suppose you're that bad either."

"You don't mind either, do you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Go for it, I say," Harry answered with a grin. "In fact, why doesn't Malfoy and his friends join us for tea?"

"I've never sat at the Gryffindor table, but there's a first time for everything," Blaise said as he dropped into an empty seat next to Neville.

"I always said this would all work out," Draco whispered to Hermione as Theo also sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You were right," Hermione said with a smile. "Although I will miss the secrecy of our relationship. You have to admit, it was pretty hot being together on the quiet."

"I'll think it'll be hotter still being together out in the open," Draco replied. "It means I can kiss you whenever I like."

As if to prove his point, he pulled her back into his arms and gave her another searing kiss. When they parted for a second time, they laughingly joined their friends and toasted to a new beginning between the two sets of friends. Who would have thought that a bet over quidditch and a secret romance was the key to achieving house unity between the two rival houses?

 **The End.**


End file.
